


Día 4: Confesión de Amor

by KutziShiro



Series: Fantober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantober 2020, Romance, corazon roto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Regulus se fija por primera vez en una chica.
Series: Fantober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952617
Kudos: 1





	Día 4: Confesión de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Confesión de Amor
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter.
> 
> Personajes: Regulus Black. Personaje original sin nombre.
> 
> Género: Casi romance.
> 
> Advertencias: Corazón roto.
> 
> Resumen: Regulus se fija por primera vez en una chica.
> 
> Longitud: 1155 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Harry Potter, novelas, películas y otros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Este año me animé a escribir los retos del fantober (uno de tantos derivados del famoso inktober). Mi objetivo es cubrir todos los promps usando como protagonista a Regulus Black o morir en el intento. Espero que les guste. Advertencia general: Probablemente haya mucho Sirius desagradable, sorry not sorry.

Nunca se consideró alguien romántico, es más, evitaba con fervor todo lo relacionado al romanticismo, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse: conocimientos; pero no sólo sobre lo que aprendía en Hogwarts sino también prepararse para lo que ser un Black significaba, especialmente desde que Sirius hizo evidente que no cumpliría con sus obligaciones y la carga familiar sobre él se había multiplicado.

Por otro lado siempre había tenido claro que llegado el momento sus padres elegirían a la mujer apropiada para ser su esposa, y que si él tenía alguna opinión al respecto debía fijarse de que la chica en cuestión fuera sangre pura, de familia respetable y de buena cabeza (por que debía asegurarse de que al menos le hicieran buena conversación durante los años que pasarían juntos).

En resumen era demasiado problemático para él socializar con las chicas sangre pura de Hogwarts hasta dar con una que le agradara lo suficiente luego de cubrir todos los estándares establecidos. Francamente prefería invertir ese esfuerzo en sus entrenamientos de quidditch, y esa decisión daba frutos, ya llevaba cinco juegos invicto.

Pero en su sexto año hubo un cambio, entre los nuevos agregados al Club de las Eminencias había una chica de Ravenclaw que cursaba el cuarto grado, no era una gran belleza, si había que decirlo, pero lucía mejor que muchas otras chicas. Cuando la conoció lo primero que Regulus pensó es que tenía bonitos labios. Cuando conversaron por primera vez en una reunión del club descubrió que tenía una mente curiosa que gustaba de los estudios independientes, al igual que él. Por supuesto antes de acercarse a hablar con ella había reconocido su apellido.

Ella había declarado no gustarle el quidditch y sin embargo tuvo la atención de felicitarlo cuando atrapó la _snitch_ en el primer partido del año. Él la presentó ante el resto del equipo cuando se la topó al regresar de una práctica. Ella le compartió el artículo de una revista francesa sobre descubrimientos arqueológicos mágicos en las selvas americanas. Él le mostró sus notas sobre los orígenes de varios encantamientos.

Cuando llegó diciembre Regulus estaba decidido a hacer caso a sus emociones y pedirle que salieran. Así que cuando llegó la invitación de la fiesta de Navidad del Club de las Eminencias él fue directo a pedirle que fueran juntos. Ella aceptó.

La velada fue bastante entretenida, charlaron bastante y él fue absolutamente respetuoso y cortés, todo un ejemplo de caballerosidad y comportamiento sangre pura.

—Cuando volvamos de las vacaciones quisiera hablar contigo —le dijo cuando la despedía al pie de las escaleras que subían a la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

—Por supuesto ¿puedo escribirte mientras estoy en casa?

—Lo apreciaría bastante, siempre que me dejes escribirte de regreso —ella le sonrió.

—Claro que sí…

Mientras estuvo en casa por las vacaciones de invierno le habló a sus padres sobre ella y ambos se mostraron bastante satisfechos e interesados. Estarían esperando noticias sobre el avance de su relación cuando volviera a Hogwarts. Claro, estuvieron un poco escépticos por la edad de la muchacha pero si su maduro hijo se había fijado en ella entonces debía ser bastante madura también.

Le envió como regalo de Navidad un libro sobre magos antiguos griegos, tema que a ella le interesaba, y compró una bella flor perpetuada con hechizos para el día en que hablara con ella.

Al regresar a Hogwarts no pudo verla tan inmediatamente como hubiera querido, sus obligaciones como prefecto y como buscador (y capitán en entrenamiento) lo tuvieron ocupado los primeros días, pasó una semana antes de que pudiera buscarla apropiadamente.

Iba camino a la lechucería para enviarle una nota donde le pedía que se vieran en cierto pasillo del cuarto piso, era un lugar poco transitado y había un balcón con una hermosa vista, pero un ruido le distrajo. Frunció el ceño. Año y medio como prefecto le habían ayudado a perfeccionar el arte de detectar cuando alguien hacía algo indebido, y rápidamente dedujo que había dos alguien haciendo una cosa indebida a pocos metros de donde él estaba.

No estaba prohibido que los estudiantes se escabulleran por ahí para besuquearse y más, pero uno de los deberes de los prefectos de Slytherin era asegurarse de que ninguno de los suyos estuviera dando espectáculos inapropiados por los pasillos, así que Regulus se acercó sigilosamente, cuando comprobara que fueran de otra cosa seguiría su camino.

Se asomó con cuidado por que no quería pasar por un fisgón si resultaba no ser asunto suyo lo que ocurriera ahí. Y técnicamente no lo era, las dos personas ahí no eran de su casa pero infortunadamente sí las conocía: Sirius la tenía sentada en el descanso de una ventana y con la luz que entraba por ahí podían verse perfectamente, la corbata azul que siempre había visto perfectamente anudada estaba alrededor del cuello de Sirius, y la corbata roja de Sirius estaba en el cuello de ella, debido al cuerpo de Sirius no podía ver qué tanto de su blusa estaba abierta y prefería no saberlo.

Un sonido le taladró los oídos: ella reía tontamente ante lo que Sirius le decía, Regulus alcanzaba a oír la voz de su hermano pero no podía entender sus palabras, otra cosa que prefería que se quedara así.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y otro, y otro más. No sabía si estaba siendo silencioso o si ellos simplemente estaban demasiado absortos para darse cuenta del ruido de sus pasos. Dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse más rápidamente, un dolor desconocido se instaló en su pecho y al mismo tiempo la ira empezó a invadirlo. Apuró sus pasos bajando escaleras hasta las mazmorras, con una nota apretada con fuerza en su puño.

A pesar de todo su enojo, sus celos y su decepción entró a la sala común de Slytherin viéndose indistinto a cualquier otro día. A pesar de que quería arrojar su patética nota al fuego no iba a arriesgarse a que alguien lo notara así que fue directo a su cuarto, sorprendente pero afortunadamente vacío y ahí se permitió quemar la nota con un hechizo.

Silenció el cuarto y fue en ese momento en que se permitió dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Gritó de frustración y golpeó su almohada y su colchón repetidas veces hasta dejarse caer sobre la cama.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

No la amaba, por supuesto que no, apenas se estaban conociendo, pero de verdad le había gustado y se había permitido ilusionarse, por una vez se había dejado llevar como el adolescente que era. ¿Debió haber hablado con más franqueza la noche la noche de la fiesta de Navidad o era que simplemente aquello no estaba destinado a ser? No importaba ya por que ahora todo se había arruinado.

¿Por qué?

Habiendo tantas chicas en Hogwarts ¿por qué Sirius se había fijado en la que única en la que Regulus se había interesado?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Por si las dudas: Sirius no tenía idea.


End file.
